Strawberries and comfort
by steffieroo
Summary: Post episode for Unknown Subject Prentiss and Rossi talk over ice cream and Buffy the Vampire Slayer


The low flickering light from Friend's provides the back drop for another Friday night spent in, not moping just reflecting. Because really who can mope wearing fuzzy PJ pants with Grumpy Bear on them? They are so different than your normal night wear because that is usually very prim and proper solid color shirts and flannel pants. Everything about your normal wardrobe on the go says that you are no nonsense straight laced FBI agent now doesn't it? Right down to the panties and bras you keep packed. Those are a wide assortment of yawn inducing boredom right there all pastel and cotton very minimal amount of frill. Except you know that tucked in the little hidden pocket is the red lace push up bra with matching lace boy short panties, those are for something else entirely. No scratch that someone else. You silently wonder if they will ever get worn, your fingers trailing thru the dark fur of the cat's neck scratching lightly. You snort lightly he really is the perfect man you told your boss he was. One light scratch on his neck and he is putty in your hands. You briefly consider getting your nails done and dismiss the idea it's no fun having nails with any length to them if the only thing you will be scratching is a cat. You glance at the TV noting that another episode of Friends is starting, a sigh huffs out at the same time the cat mewls his displeasure that the scratching has stopped. Hefting off the sofa you make your way to the entertainment center. Silently you put in the first disk of the first season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's your guilty pleasure along with Angel and Xena Warrior Princess. Sergio gets up from his boneless heap and stretches with the grace that only a cat could posses. Meowing again he follows you to the kitchen hoping for a can of cat food. Even though you shouldn't you give the feline a half can of Friskies and begin searching the cabinets for the appropriate snack for the DVD marathon. Bag of popcorn in the microwave, Reese's pieces on the counter top and now standing at the fridge you are torn between the bottle of wine and the six pack of 7 up. The sigh is involuntary as you chose the soda. The wine is more fun when there is someone to share it with and let's face it lately you haven't been in a sharing mode lately. The popcorn finishes popping and you pour it in a bowl. Gathering your snacks, you make your way back to the couch noting Sergio's departure. The coffee table is too far away so you pull it closer arranging the snacks. The couch is soft and your favorite blanket is warm and fuzzy as you drape it carefully over your legs. Leaning back into the cushions you start the DVD its familiar noise soothing your frayed nerves and calming you. The episode plays as you sit quietly eating the popcorn occasionally mixing in the candies. The loud knock halfway through the episode startles you. Pausing the show you carefully make your way to the door grabbing your gun as you pass. Peering in the peephole you sigh recognizing the strong profile on the other side. Of course it's him; you would have been surprised if it wasn't. He turns to face the door, "Emily I know you're in there," he calls softly and holds up the plastic bag. Locks undone you open the door to him, but just barely. "Dave, it's been a bad week for me please just this once can you just let me be?" You are sad to hear the faint note of pleading and sadness in your voice. He shakes the bag in front of your face, "I just want to have ice cream with my good friend no talking just eating." You swing the door open to allow him access, "there better be strawberry in that bag." He smiles as he passes by raising his hand as if to touch your face and wavers for a moment rubbing your shoulder instead. He knows where the kitchen is and makes his way there for spoons as you lock the door behind you and put your gun back in its holster on the side table. You return to your couch this time curling into yourself on the corner and hit play on your DVD. He comes into the room a pint of ice cream in each hand, strawberry for you and rocky road for himself. He hands you the ice cream and a spoon. The ice cream is so pink it's almost neon just the way you like it. He takes the other corner of the couch with his own pint and you both eat in silence. It's a comfortable silence that holds thru the remainder of the episode. As the episode comes to an end you hit the power button and turn to him. He sighs and looks at you with sad eyes. You look back carefully schooling your face to keep your expression neutral and blank. He takes a series of deep breaths and you wait patiently knowing that soon he will reveal the real reason for this visit. He sets his pint down and scrubs a hand down his face. Sighing deeply he starts to speak. "In Houston I was there on the other side of the glass when you talked to Regina. " He swallows deeply and continues, "I saw how hard it was to admit to her and yourself the truth that things weren't really as ok as you keep pretending they are." You set your own carton down and slowly slide to the center of the couch so that you leg is touching his and shift to face him. The air between you is charged with so many unspoken things that you wish you had told him before and what you wish you had the courage to tell him now. Instead you settle for safe words, "This right here helps. It helps me to know that you still can read my moods and that you just know when you should be there for me and not say anything." You very slowly stretch your hand out to him unsure of where you are actually going to touch him. In typical Rossi fashion he makes the choice for you and guides it slowly to his face resting his hand on top of it. He slowly runs his own hand up and down your hand and up past your wrist. Your breathing speeds up as you think to yourself how glad you are that the tank top won over the long sleeved shirt tonight. Then suddenly you are leaning into his face and slowly and firmly you press your lips to his. His hand has made it to your shoulder as you sigh happily into his lips. His other hand is moving up your side slowly in the most gentle of caress as his mouth opens slightly and you hesitantly touch your tongue to his lips and then slowly into his mouth as his hand finally winds into your hair. As you break the kiss for air, you notice that somehow you have ended up straddling him and in the back of your mind you marvel at your boldness. His hands have drifted to your back and are moving up and down slowly sending delicious tingles throughout your body as you gasp lightly for air. Your head is spinning as you dimly think no one has kissed you like that ever. You finally catch your breath and lean back into him to rest your head on his shoulder. "That is so not what I intended to do" you mumble into his collar bone. His touch is light as he kisses the top of your head," well believe me, I am not complaining." You giggle as little bit feeling like a teenager again. His arms close tightly around you as he breathes in the scent of your hair. You both sit there silently taking comfort in each other's presence until the spell is broken by two things, the ringing of your phones and Sergio jumping on the arm of the couch. You heave a long sigh and go in search of your own phone. He speaks quietly into his phone while you try to retrace your steps to find your cell phone. The sound it makes is tiny and far away so you head to the kitchen and listen. No luck so it must be in the bedroom on the charger. You collide into his strong chest as you turn to go get the phone. He runs his hand up your arm and leans to kiss you on the check as your phone stops ringing. "They need us back at the BAU for a case involving children." He says quietly as he pulls away from you. You dimly hear the sound of a missed call and nod your hear slowly. You walk him to the door and show him out with a hug. "I will be there as soon as I can get dressed. " He squeezes your hand gently and walks out the door. You close the door and lock it behind him smiling softly. You can hear the phone in the bedroom ringing again as you rush to get it. Maybe you think to yourself that push up bra will be used real soon. Your heart leaps giddily at the thought but only for a moment as you rush to answer the ringing phone.


End file.
